Destins Brisés XI : S'appeler Fred Weasley
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Il existe deux Fred Weasley. Le jumeau qui est décédé pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, et le fils de George Weasley. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, mais ils sont unis par ce nom identique. Pourtant, le plus jeune veut se démarquer.
1. Plaisanteries

**Disclaimer :**** Franchement, si vous êtes dans ce fandom, vous vous en doutez non ? Fred, George et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne touche rien en écrivant. Tout est à JKR.**

**Cadeau pour Goutt2mer, qui souhait un OS sur Fred (et qui aura une two-shot sur les deux Fred). J'espère que ça te plaira !**

* * *

**LES PLAISANTERIES LES PLUS COURTES SONT LES MEILLEURES**

Je suis deux. Ou plutôt, lui et moi sommes un. Ou encore, nous sommes une seule âme dans deux corps extraordinairement semblables. C'est ça être jumeau : posséder son corps, ses yeux, ses membres, et partager toute sa pensée avec un autre, quelqu'un qui nous ressemble étrangement. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être seul. Nous avons toujours été deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un stupide mur ne s'écroule sur moi. C'était douloureux physiquement, un douleur immense qui menait à la folie, mais aussi cuisant psychiquement de sentir ce lien invisible rompre brutalement et se retrouver seul.

Avant, je n'ai jamais connu la solitude. Parce que j'avais un jumeau, mais aussi parce que nous étions quatrième et cinquième de la fratrie, bientôt suivis par deux autres. Quand on est sept enfants, il y en a toujours un pour jouer avec toi. Et puis, nous avions deux parents aimants et prêts à tout pour que l'on soit heureux.

Six mois après nos trois ans, la première guerre contre Voldemort s'est terminée. Les années qui suivirent furent joyeuses et pleines d'entrain, malgré la reconstruction du pays et toutes les erreurs qui ressortaient des réouvertures de certains dossiers. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, maman était toujours en train de chantonner, jouant volontiers avec nous entre une tournée de lessive et le repas à préparer. C'était une bonne période.

En grandissant, on s'est aperçus que Papa gagnait assez peu d'argent, et que notre famille était pauvre. George et moi aimions notre père, et nous comprenions tout à fait qu'il veuille vivre de sa passion. En plus, nous ne faisions pas attention aux vêtements que l'on portait ou ce genre de choses. Même si George et moi nous nous sommes jurés de trouver une passion qui nous permettrait de vivre plus confortablement – et surtout de ne pas avoir sept enfants !

Trouver une vocation qui nous plaise et soit utile fut long et difficile. C'est Percy qui nous en a soufflé l'idée – à son insu. A force d'être tout le temps parfait et serviable, George et moi nous sommes rendus compte que nous ne pouvions pas faire mieux que lui. Nous avons tout naturellement pris le chemin contraire, entendez que nous avons pris le parti de réussir les plaisanteries et les farces aussi bien que Percy réussissait à être irréprochable en toutes circonstances.

Plus tard, Bill, puis Charlie, nous a aidé en nous envoyant régulièrement des provisions de chez Zonko. Nous ne les avons jamais dénoncé à Maman, qui devenait folle à chaque explosion d'un pétard mouillé de ce cher Docteur Flibuste et hurlait quand ses tasses à thé issues du service de son mariage étaient échangées par des tasses à thé mordeuses.

Mais nous avons rapidement vu que le marché était encore réduit. Bien sûr, Zonko commercialisait des centaines de produits qui pourraient réaliser nos rêves les plus farceurs, mais notre imagination nous faisait miroiter un autre marché, contenant des produits révolutionnaires et qui combleraient nos pensées les plus folles. C'est alors que nous avons pris le parti de créer de nouveaux produits, dont nous pourrions faire la publicité à Poudlard même. Cependant, nos connaissances étaient trop limitées, et ce n'étaient pas les livres de Percy sur la magie qui nous aideraient.

C'est pourquoi notre départ pour Poudlard fut source de joie. Nous allions enfin étudier la magie et commencer à réaliser notre rêve le plus fou. Il y avait cependant une angoisse qui nous restait : serions-nous dans la même maison ?

Heureusement, nous avons tous les deux atterris à Gryffondor, où nous avons rencontré Lee. Lee est la seule personne à notre connaissance à pouvoir parfaitement nous comprendre et à toujours savoir quand il est de trop sans en prendre ombrage. Il est, de plus, un ami merveilleux et très porté sur les blagues – il nous a donné de nombreuses idées et était toujours partant pour nous accompagner.

L'objet magique qui nous accompagna pendant cinq ans et qui est l'une des clés de notre succès, nous l'avons trouvé, George et moi, lors de notre première retenue. C'était un simple parchemin, placé tout en haut d'un tas d'objets confisqués aux Maraudeurs, comme nous l'indiquait l'étiquette défraîchie collée sur la boîte. J'ai fait explosé une bombabouse, et George a profité de l'inattention de Rusard pour prendre le parchemin – sans nous concerter, nous avons su que c'était important. Rusard n'avait aucun pouvoir, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour se méfier de ce vélin. Surtout qu'au vu des objets contenus dans la boîte, les Maraudeurs devaient s'y connaître en canulars.

Nous l'avons montré à Lee, et pendant de longs mois, nous avons réfléchi tous les trois au moyen de l'ouvrir. Il a essayé des formules issues de contes moldus, et nous avons cherché dans tous les livres de la Bibliothèque un moyen de savoir ce que contenait le parchemin. C'est Percy qui nous a présenté le bon recueil, ravi que nous nous intéressions enfin à des "livres contenant un intérêt magique supérieur à ceux d'ordinairement lus et ne renfermant que des facéties sommairement intéressantes et utilisées à mauvais escient". En effet, ce bouquin avait été raturé, et il y inscrivait à la plume deux phrases, sur la page indiquant comment ensorceler un objet pour qu'il ne s'ouvre et ne se referme que lorsque l'intitulé était déclamé.

Enfin, nous avions accès aux secrets du parchemin. Aux passages secrets, aux tapisseries qui cachaient des repaires inconnus à Rusard et aux salles oubliées même par les plus vieux professeurs. Un monde parallèle, où nos plaisanteries trouvaient un décor sans fin pour les mettre en lumière ou dissimuler leurs imperfections. Un monde où nous pouvions innover sans peine, et où nous pouvions pénétrer dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit sans que Mrs Pince ne pressente une farce et surtout sans que Percy ne s'ouvre à Maman de "cette soudaine curiosité des jumeaux pour des livres intéressants à tout point de vue, et traitant de métamorphoses avancées ou de potions fascinantes qui démontrent une précocité clandestine". Maman aurait flairé l'embrouille encore plus sûrement que Miss Teigne flaire les élèves hors de leur dortoir après l'heure du couvre-feu.

Avec l'aide de Lee, nous avons créé nos premiers articles, que nous testions sur nous-même. Nous disposions de peu de matériel, et d'aucun financement, notre marchandise était donc peu pratique et généralement vaguement dangereuse. Nous avons mis des années avant d'arriver à un artéfact convenable et prêt à la vente. L'argent donné par Harry à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers nous a, je dois dire, bien aidé. Nous avons pu acheter tout ce dont nous avions besoin sans faire attention au prix, ce qui nous a permis d'acheter des produits de qualité pour fabriquer des articles de qualité !

Maman n'a bien sûr pas cessé de vouloir briser notre commerce, mais nous avons réussi à nous sortir de toutes les embûches. En septième année, et malgré les suspensions d'Hermione – probablement mandatée par notre chère mère –, nous avons parfaitement réussi notre projet. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient intrigués par nos produits, qui se vendaient comme des petits pains, d'autant plus qu'ils permettaient d'embêter la Grande Inquisitrice – nous lui avons envoyé un mot de remerciement dès que nous avons quitté l'école. D'ailleurs, nous avons orchestré notre fuite d'une main de maître afin qu'elle serve nos intérêts et nous fasse de la publicité.

En fait, je crois que nous n'avons jamais été fait pour les études. Nous ne mettions notre nez dans le livre que pour y récupérer des idées de sortilèges efficaces et utiles, et n'écoutions en potion que pour réussir notre propres mélanges. Nos BUSE, c'était pour faire plaisir à Maman, quant aux ASPIC, nous étions plus que ravis de les manquer. Nous avions un magasin avec appartement qui nous attendait, et suffisamment d'argent pour vivre correctement pour quelques mois.

Nous pensions qu'en temps de guerre, les gens auraient besoin de rire. Nous avions raison. Nous avons rapidement fait un chiffre d'affaire plus que satisfaisant et qui a calmé les récriminations de notre mère en personne. Les gens avaient besoin de rire, de se sentir un peu heureux à une époque sombre et tourmentée.

Quand on regarde notre parcours, nous nous sommes concentrés sur tout ce qui pouvait prêter à rire. Le Quidditch ne nous intéressait que peu. Naturellement, nous aimions y jouer – "les Cognards humains", comme le disait ce cher Olivier – mais nous ne voulions pas en faire notre avenir. C'était un jeu, rien de plus.

Je pense que les gens ont été choqués de voir que les deux comiques étaient doués pour les affaires. Et qu'ils ont été encore plus ébranler quand nous avons rejoints les rangs de l'Ordre. Oui, nous aimions rire, mais nous pensions aussi à l'avenir, à avoir des enfants. Et qui voudrait des enfants dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Nous avons résisté autant par convictions familiales que par foi personnelle.

Puis est arrivée la fameuse Bataille de Poudlard. Nous sommes restés côte à côte pendant un bout de temps, nous attaquant aux Mangemorts en les immobilisant, essayant à tout prix de ne pas avoir à les tuer – Papa nous avait appris que la Justice était importante, plus que l'esprit de vengeance. Mais nous avons dû nous séparer pour des bagatelles. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans un couloirs, face à trois Mangemorts encapuchonnés et dont les robes étaient encore en bon état – tout montrait clairement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore battus, qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

J'en ai assommé un, et les deux autres en ont profité pour faire tomber une pluie de sortilège sur moi. J'ai bien tenté de les éviter, mais le mur s'est effondré derrière moi, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'échapper hors de la portée des décombres croulants.

Mourir, terrassé par un pauvre mur, c'est quand même ridicule. Mais je préférais que ce soit moi, plutôt qu'un de mes frères ou ma petite sœur. Eux iraient bien, se marieraient, auraient des enfants. Ils seraient heureux, c'était le principal.

Au dernier moment, j'ai ressenti une douleur vive. La douleur de George. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais son inconscient tentait de le prévenir. Ç'a été ma seule souffrance et mon seul remord. Savoir que mon jumeau restait derrière moi, seul. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Il était comme une partie de moi, et j'étais un bout de lui. Nous étions jumeaux, toujours deux. Et il serait maintenant le rescapé, toujours seul.

C'est la seule fois où j'ai regretté d'être né deux. J'étais trop jeune pour mourir, c'était vrai, mais surtout, nous étions trop jeunes pour supporter cette séparation éternelle. Avec soixante-dix ans de plus, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais depuis notre naissance, c'était notre première séparation.

Adieu mon frère, porte-toi bien. Appuie-toi sur notre fratrie, ils seront là pour toi. Aime la vie pour moi, vis toutes ces expériences à ma place. Tu me les raconteras quand on se reverra.


	2. L'histoire, c'est la passion des fils

**Disclaimer :**** Franchement, si vous êtes dans ce fandom, vous vous en doutez non ? Fred, George et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne touche rien en écrivant. Tout est à JKR.**

**Cadeau pour Goutt2mer, qui souhait un OS sur Fred (et qui aura une two-shot sur les deux Fred).**

**Citation du titre du chapitre de Pier Paolo Pasolini.**

* * *

**L'HISTOIRE, C'EST LA PASSION DES FILS QUI VOUDRAIENT COMPRENDRE LES PERES**

Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi un silence gêné se créait dès que j'arrivai au Terrier. Pourquoi Grand-Ma et Grand-Pa détournait un court instant les yeux avant de me saluer en souriant. Pourquoi mes oncles et tantes lançaient un regard noir pour mon père avant de m'accueillir.

Un jour, ma tante Ginny nous a ramené chez elle sous le prétexte de s'occuper un peu de ses neveux et nièce. En fait, il n'y a eu que Victoire – Dominique était malade et Louis trop petit –, du côté d'oncle Bill, Molly sans Lucy, elle aussi trop jeune, et moi. Tante Ginny nous a installé près du feu, un grand bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains, et elle nous a conté l'histoire de Voldemort.

De cette première fois où je l'ai entendu, je n'en ai gardé comme souvenir que ce simple nom. Fred Weasley. Vic et Molly l'ont entendu, elles aussi, mais le récit les passionnaient, et elles n'y ont pas fait attention.

Le soir, quand oncle Harry m'a couché, je lui ai demandé plus d'informations sur ce Weasley qui avait le même prénom que moi et dont je n'avais pourtant jamais entendu parler. Il a soupiré un instant – je m'en souviens encore parfaitement, comme si cette soirée était restée gravée dans ma mémoire – et m'a raconté l'histoire des jumeaux Weasley.

J'ai été surpris de savoir que mon père avait un jumeau. Personne n'en avait jamais parlé. Oncle Harry m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous du jurer à mes parents de ne rien dire sur ce Fred. Il a rajouté que de toute façon, tante Ginny n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Le lendemain, il m'a donné une photo de cet oncle inconnu. Je suis tout de suite allé la coincée dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Et la conclusion m'a sautée aux yeux : on ne se ressemblait pas. Lui avait une beau blanche imprégnée de tâches de rousseur, des yeux au bleu délavé, des cheveux fins et lisses d'un roux flamboyant. Il était grand, et mince.

Moi, j'ai la peau métisse, les yeux noirs et les cheveux crépus et brun foncé. Je suis petit pour mon âge – plus petit que Molly, qui a un an de moins que moi – et un peu rondouillard. Un physique très éloigné de ce héros dont je portais le nom.

Tout le monde me comparait – inconsciemment – à cet inconnu. Pourtant, nous ne nous ressemblions pas. Aussi différent que la Lune et le Soleil. Alors, pourquoi mon père m'avait-il donné ce prénom ? Tante Ginny m'a dit de lui en parler, mais je n'ai pas osé avant des années.

Avant ma deuxième année pour être précis. J'étais assis sur les vieilles chaises inconfortables du bureau de Rusard, sous un prétexte futile – ce n'était pas ma faute si Peevees m'avait surpris et qu'en sursautant, j'avais laissé la Bombabouse tomber sur un magnifique tapis qui s'est enflammé. Enfin bref, là, Rusard m'a regardé un moment, puis il a lâché un "Ressemble bien à l'autre Fred Weasley celui-là", mais ça ressemblait plus à un grommellement, et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Après, il m'a déposé dans le bureau de cette chère McGonagall. Celle-ci, en lisant mes états de services – deux parchemins recto verso de tous les dommages commis par mon humble personne depuis ma première année – a également cité le nom de cet oncle énigmatique.

Le lendemain, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains – on est Gryffondor, ou on ne l'est pas – et j'ai écrit une lettre à mon père, lui demandant des détails sur le pourquoi et le comment de mon prénom. Une lettre d'à peine un paragraphe, une minuscule signature, et surtout une énorme interrogation.

Il m'a répondu rapidement, une première. Il m'a parlé de ce frère avec qui il ne faisait qu'un. Des farces qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Du magasin, leur idée à tous les deux. Du Quidditch, leur seconde passion. De sa mort, brutale et violente. De sa tristesse à lui, de se retrouver seul.

Cette lettre me laissa un curieux sentiment d'amertume. Pour tante Ginny et oncle Harry, Fred était un héros, mort en se battant pour l'Ordre, un homme drôle et engageant. Pour Rusard, et dans une moindre mesure pour le professeur McGonagall, Fred était un gamin farceur qui atterrissait trop souvent dans les bureaux des directeurs de maison, un élève turbulent mais s'assurant de bonnes notes.

Pour mon père, George, Fred était une partie de lui, une personne qu'il aimait plus que lui-même, quelqu'un pour qui il n'aurait même pas hésité à donner sa vie. Moi, je ne ferais jamais ça pour ma sœur – Roxy est une vraie fille, super chiante et toujours à pleurnicher pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

C'est là que j'ai compris. Et que j'ai pardonné à mon père. Il ne m'a pas donné le prénom d'un héros fabuleux et inaccessible, mais juste le prénom de son frère. Il l'avait fait par amour, et non pour un hommage risible.

Je n'ai jamais répondu à cette lettre, qui me dévoilait une facette de mon père que j'étais trop jeune pour accepter. Alors j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de l'autre Fred. Ne plus faire de bêtises, au grand malheur de mes camarades, suivre assidument en cours, ce qui a fait la joie de tante Hermione. Je suis devenu un bon élève, pas trop espiègle. Quand j'ai été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était au poste de Gardien, comme oncle Ron.

J'avais conscience que je faisais tout cela par simple esprit de contradiction, et aussi pour que mon nom évoque quelque chose d'autre. Certains de mes cousins avaient le même problème. Nos parents n'y avaient pas pensé, mais porter le nom d'un mort c'est dur. Faire oublier l'autre, imposer son propre caractère et ses différences. Une lutte perpétuelle et usante. Rappeler à chaque instant que non, je ne savais pas qui avait repeint en rose la salle commune des Serpentard.

Je haïssais ce Fred à cause duquel Miss Teigne me suivait à chaque instant, traquant la moindre erreur. Je le haïssais de me forcer à me battre pour être Gardien et non Batteur. Je le haïssais pour toutes ces personnes qui m'approchaient uniquement parce que son nom était celui d'un héros.

Je n'avais rien du héros. Petit, trop rond, pas à l'aise avec les filles. Je me défendais en Quidditch, mais sans plus. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, et la plupart de mes camarades ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne me précipitai pas dès qu'une blague me venait à l'esprit.

A force de tous les décevoir – mes camarades, tous ces gens qui voulaient voir en moi la réminiscence de mon oncle, mes parents aussi –, j'ai fini par le voir lui comme un héros. A force de me dévaloriser, j'ai failli me foutre en l'air.

C'est Lily qui m'a sauvée. Elle, elle devait assumer une grand-mère emportée, un père héros du monde sorcier et une mère que tous les fans de Quidditch louaient. Mais elle est toujours restée elle-même, spontanée et équilibrée, montrant son mépris aux lèche-bottes et assumant son nom avec un flegme qu'elle m'a avoué ne pas ressentir au fond d'elle-même.

Elle m'a appris à ignorer les chuchotements sur mon passage, à feindre l'indifférence à l'annonce de mon nom. Elle m'a aidé à choisir une voie qui me contenterait moi. Elle est aussi celle qui comprenait tout ce que je taisais autant par honte que par fierté.

C'est à son initiative que j'ai revu mon père, douze ans après cet échange de lettres et six après être parti de chez lui, sans rien dire et sans contacter ma famille. Elle a arrangé le coup, nous invitant tous deux et s'éclipsant pour nous laisser.

J'ai parlé de mes études en droit, de mon entrée dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Mon père n'a rien dit, se contentant d'acquiescé – j'ai même été surpris qu'il ne tique pas sur le Département que j'avais rejoint, section Bureau international des lois magiques, un rappel d'oncle Percy. Quand j'eus fini, il me dit juste un "Je suis fier de toi mon fils". Sept mots qui changèrent de nouveau ma vie. Finalement, mon père m'acceptait comme j'étais, me dissociant de son jumeau.

J'ai peu à peu repris contact avec le reste de la famille, même si je m'abstenais de venir trop souvent au Terrier. Il y avait des limites à l'acceptation nouvelle que j'avais envers mon identité. Je ne réintégrais pas vraiment la famille, me contentant de voir de temps à autres mes cousins et mes parents. Jusqu'à ce que Roxanne ne débarque chez moi, oscillant entre la colère et la tristesse.

Ma cadette, dont je n'avais jamais été proche, venait me voir moi pour se réconforter. Je me doutais que le fait qu'aucun autre membre de la famille ne sache où j'habitais – à part Lily – y était pour beaucoup dans son choix. Elle venait d'être plaquée par son fiancé, et elle avait juste besoin d'une épaule et d'un endroit où dormir.

Son installation temporaire s'est éternisée, et elle s'est sentie assez à l'aise pour inviter amis et collègues. Elle faisait un stage au Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et s'entendait bien avec ses collaborateurs – elle a toujours été plus sociable que moi.

C'est parmi ses partenaires que j'ai trouvé ma compagne. Une jolie brune originaire du Venezuela, à l'accent latino terriblement chantant et aux splendides yeux candides. Elle qui regrettait l'éloignement d'avec sa famille, elle m'a convaincu de me rapprocher de la mienne. Tante Fleur, ravie de rencontrer une autre étrangère, l'a fait se sentir à l'aise parmi les Weasley.

C'est en voyant du point de vue de Graziella les coloris de notre famille que j'ai réappris à aimer les Weasley. A ses yeux, nous étions tous liés et par le sang, et par la camaraderie. Elle trouvait charmants notre complicité évidente et nos plaisanteries fraternelles.

Nous nous sommes mariés en Angleterre, avant de partir au Venezuela. La richesse des sorciers sud-américains m'a passionné, et nous avons fait notre vie là-bas. Je ne trouvais pas ma place dans ma famille, et la sienne m'a accueillie sans préjugés – oncle Harry était connu jusqu'aux confins du monde, mais l'autre Fred Weasley non. Être apprécié seulement pour soi et non pour une image, ç'a été salutaire pour moi.

Quand Graziella m'a annoncé sa première grossesse, je n'ai exigé qu'une chose, que nos enfants ne portent pas le nom d'un mort de notre connaissance. Connaissant mes précédents, ma femme me l'a accordé sans même y réfléchir.

Je suis vieux maintenant, et même si je regrette de ne pas avoir gardé le contact avec mes parents, je suis heureux de ce que j'ai fait de ma vie. Jason, Eschyle, Danaé et Clio ne sont jamais allés chez leurs grands-parents paternels, et ils ont toujours su que cette absence était un tabou. Ils se sont contentés des histoires glanées auprès de Roxanne et de Lily, les deux seules à venir briser ma tranquille retraite.

Par bonheur, mes enfants m'ont toujours paru parfaitement heureux, loin des tracas que j'éprouvais à leur âge. Ils étaient libres, leurs amis ignorant ce que voulait dire être un Weasley.

Je sais qu'après ma mort, Graziella leur parlera de leur filiation avec les héros de la Guerre anglaise. Qu'elle leur dira qui étaient leurs grands-parents. Qu'elle les mettra en garde contre le fait de nommer son enfant du nom d'un proche disparu. Je vais mourir plus heureux que je ne suis né. J'espère seulement que mes parents ne m'en voudront pas d'avoir fui. Je n'étais tout simplement pas un héros.

* * *

**Si vous avez réussi à lire tout au bout, bravo.**

**Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je suis contre les hommages donnés par les parents – les James, Albus, Lily, Molly ou Fred. Je pense que donner aux enfants un passé de cette importance est mauvais. Et que porter un tel poids est dur pour eux.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
